fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Harrisons
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Harrison family, and Flash Sentry chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Princess Cadence. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an Alicorn pony with a cerise coat, purple eyes, a mane and tail of violet, rose, and soft gold colors, and a cutie mark that presents a teal gem heart within the golden lace, wearing fuschia ball gown with matching shoes on her back hooves and matching bloomers. Her name was Princess Cadence. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Shining dear, do hurry," Princess Cadence called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Princess Cadence believed that Flash Sentry was the spirit of youth. But her boyfriend, Shining Armor... In the bedroom, there was a unicorn pony with a white coat, a Cutie Mark that consists of an indigo shield with a magenta shine on it and three powder blue stars above, aqua eyes, and a blue, navy blue, and aqua mane and tail, wearing only a white button-down dress shirt, black pants, matching shoes on his back hooves, and white spats on his shoes. His name was Shining Armor, Princess Cadence's boyfriend. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Cadence, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Shining Armor called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face at Twilight's house again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Shining Armor, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Shining Armor was a practical pony. The Harrison brothers, however, Spike the dragon, and Pipsqueak the foal, believed Flash Sentry was a real pony and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right hoof. One of the shadows belonged to a purple dragon with green scales, a lighter green muzzle, chest, belly, and underside of his tail, jade ears, and green eyes, wearing jade glasses, green pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, light green socks, and green slippers. His name was Spike, Princess Cadence's young friend and Shining Armor's younger brother. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a young Earth pony with a white coat, light brown spots, a brown mane and tail, and brown eyes, wearing red footy pajamas white a zipper, a red-and-white-striped collar and wrists, and white booties and soles with tiny bumps on them. His name was Pipsqueak, Princess Cadence's other young friend, Shining Armor's other younger brother, and Spike's little brother. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hoof. "Blast you, Flash Sentry!" Spike said in a scary voice. Pipsqueak bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Spike blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Baron Greenback?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Spike. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Pipsqueak's pajama-clad hooves with the hanger, and he fell in as Spike yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a Unicorn with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun walked in. She was wearing magenta pajamas with a red and yellow sun on it. Her name was Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cadence's last young friend, Shining Armor's younger sister, Spike and Pipsqueak's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Spike," Sunset giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Sunset." said Spike, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. Sunset Shimmer, the Harrison brothers' eldest sister, Princess Cadence's friend, and Shining Armor's younger sister, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Flash Sentry and all his marvelous adventures. While Sunset Shimmer was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to three figures, "Oh, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal an orange cat with a blue bowtie named Mr. Jinks, a gray mouse with a blue bowtie named Pixie, and a gray mouse with a red vest named Dixie. Mr. Jinks was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Sunset, Spike, and Pipsqueak. Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie the butlers, being a cat and two mice, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Dixie insisted after Mr. Jinks and Pixie walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Mr. Jinks put the tray on a small table. Then Dixie went over to the pillow to pick it up while Spike and Pipsqueak were still playing. "Take that!" Pipsqueak called. Spike and Pipsqueak played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent beast, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Spike yelled. Dixie went to the bed and placed the pillow there and fixed up the sheets and Mr. Jinks fixed the blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Pipsqueak called. As he hit Spike, the dragon yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Pipsqueak, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Spike." Pipsqueak said. Then Pixie picked up two blocks to the other blocks. Spike and Pipsqueak hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Spike shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Pipsqueak shouted back. "Take that!" When Pixie placed the ABC on the top, he, Mr. Jinks, and Dixie, but they quickly turned as they realized that Pixie had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Pixie. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, pony! I'll slit your gizzard!" Spike yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Pixie poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Pipsqueak cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Spike's. "Insolent pup!" Spike snarled. Pixie heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his hand. He put it down. "Wicked baron!" Pipsqueak cried. "Aha! I got you!" Spike shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Pipsqueak smirked. When Pixie licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Oooh!" Pixie grimaced, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Pipsqueak thrust his sword at Spike, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Spike placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Shining Armor came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Shining Armor said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Skippy saw him. "Oh, hello, Shining." he said in a normal voice. But Pipsqueak was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Pipsqueak cried out. Then Shining Armor heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Pipsqueak!" "Oh, not you, Shining. You see, he's Flash Sentry." Spike told him. "And Spike's Baron Greenback." Pipsqueak added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my collar?" Shining Armor asked before he bumped Mr.. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, Dixie, for goodness' sake!" Shining Armor shouted, walking past the annoyed cat and mice, "Where are those cuff links?" Mr. Jinks smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Here we go again!" said Pixie, rolling his eyes. But Dixie just giggled. "Cuff links, Shining?" asked Spike. "Yes. The gold ones." Shining Armor answered, still looking around. "Pipsqueak, the buried treasure," Spike whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Spike." Pipsqueak said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Spike whispered. "It got lost." Pipsqueak said. While Shining Armor was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Pipsqueak cheered. Shining Armor put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Pipsqueak came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Pipsqueak! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Princess Cadence, now wearing fuschia silk gloves and a gold tiara and necklace, came in and said, "Shining dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Cadence! Look!" Shining Armor said, showing Princess Cadence his shirt front. Princess Cadence saw that and was shocked. "Shining!" "It's only chalk, Shining." Pipsqueak said. "Why, Pipsqueak..." Cadence was about to say something when Spike cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Sunset said..." Spike said. When Shining Armor heard what Spike said, he now knew what was up. "Sunset? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "SUNSET?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "SUNSET SHIMMER!" Sunset heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, Shining?" "Would you kindly expl-" Shining Armor was about to say something. But Sunset walked by him when she saw the radiance of Princess Cadence's dress. "Oh, Cadence! you look simply lovely!" Sunset said. "Thank you, Sunset." Princess Cadence smiled. Shining Armor turned to her in annoyance and said, "Sunset..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Princess Cadence was about to say. "Princess Cadence, if you don't mind, I'd..." Shining Armor said, as turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, Shining! What have you done to your shirt?" Sunset asked. Shining Armor couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Princess Cadence walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Shining, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Sunset, Spike, and Pipsqueak were putting the toys away. "Sunset, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Sunset protested. "I say they are! Barton Greenteeth! Flash Swamp!" Shining Armor said. "Flash Sentry, Shining." Sunset told him. "Sentry, swamp," Shining Armor shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, Shining." "Shining, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Shining Armor shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Shining,..." Princess Cadence said, about to do his red bow tie . "Now, Shining! Now, Shining!" He repeated of what Princess Cadence said, while Pixie and Dixie were almost done helping Mr. Jinks put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, SHINING' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, only to make a furious tangle. "Please, dear." Princess Cadence said, fixing his tie neatly. "Cadence, my sister's growing up," As when Mr. Jinks picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Shining!" Sunset gasped. "Shining Armor!" Princess Cadence gasped. "What?!" Spike gasped. "No!" Pipsqueak gasped. "You can't!" Prince Blueblood gasped. Mr. Jinks dropped all the blocks while he, Pixie, and Dixie gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Shining Armor was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Sunset lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on the cat and two mice and tried to get out of the way. Shining Armor couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! The cat and mice moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Shining Armor bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Mr. Jinks stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Shining Armor stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when the cat and mice were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Shining Armor was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Sunset, Prince Blueblood, Spike, Pipsqueak, and Princess Cadence were shocked that Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie were against the wall. As for Shining Armor, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Shining Armor mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Sunset, Prince Blueblood, Spike, Pipsqueak, and Princess Cadence all said together. Shining Armor heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Shining Armor open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to the cat and two mice, but Shining Armor. "Poor Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie." They said together again. Shin ingredients Armor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his hooves when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his hoof out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Pipsqueak was hugging the cat and mice. "No, Big Mac, no!" Pipsqueak pleaded. Shining Armor grabbed Dixie by the tail while he, Mr. Jinks, and Pixie were still hugging each other and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more cats or mice for butlers in this house!" Pipsqueak grabbed Mr. Jinks' tail. But Princess Cadence stopped him by picking him up as Shining Armor was dragging Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie out the room. Pipsqueak started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Mr. Jinks. Goodbye, Pixie. Goodbye, Dixie." "Goodbye, Pipsqueak!" Dixie said cheerfully, as he, Mr. Jinks, and Pixie waved goodbye back. As Shining Armor walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie. Oh yes, poor Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie. But poor Shining? Oh, no." He let go of Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Mr. Jinks holding one rope in his mouth and Pixie and Dixie holding two others in their hands. Shining Armor walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie's necks, the cat and mice gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Mr. Jinks. Shining Armor saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you three. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really butlers at all You're… Well, a cat and two mice. And the children aren't kittens or baby mice, they're ponies. But Spike's a dragon." He placed the water dishes near Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie. "And sooner or later, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie, ponies and dragons have to grow up." He pet Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Princess Cadence knew that Shining Armor didn't mean to do that to Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie. Sunset looked depressed. "But Cadence, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Princess Cadence said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a dark red blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Flash Sentry 'absolute poppycock'." Spike said to himself after what his older friend had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Spike," Princess Cadence said, as she removed the glasses from his eyes. "My boyfriend was just upset." As for Pipsqueak, he had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Pipsqueak. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Princess Cadence said, as she covered him up with a blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Pipsqueak remembered something. "Cadence?" he asked. Princess Cadence turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Pipsqueak had the cuff links that Shining Armor was looking for, and he gave them Princess Cadence. "Now, children, don't judge your brother too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Sunset stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, Cadence. He might come back." "He?" Princess Cadence asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Flash Sentry. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Sunset said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Princess Cadence. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Princess Cadence asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie had it, but I-I took it away." Sunset said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Princess Cadence said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies